


Just Wouldn't Do

by Uniquely_Qualified147



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Confession, Exile, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, discovery of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Qualified147/pseuds/Uniquely_Qualified147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot of Arthur confessing to Merlin in a roundabout way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a school assignment that I decided to post on here as my first story to see how things work.

   Arthur sighed as he let himself collapse on the fallen tree. He lazily watched as Merlin’s eyes turned gold as he stared into the fire. He warily remembered having that golden fire trained dangerously on his father during the feast earlier that morning. “You didn’t have to, you know,” he spoke as Merlin stood away from the fire. “There could have been another way. You didn’t have to expose yourself.”

   Merlin spared him a glance before turning to the horses beside him. “You didn’t have to leave Camelot with me either and yet here you are.” Merlin’s voice shook with nerves and Arthur knew that it had nothing to do with the dark woods surrounding them. “Why did you follow me? There is no kingdom for you here.” If not for the light of the fire, Arthur would have had no way of knowing that Merlin did not have his typical smile. This one was spiteful.

   “What else could I have done?” Standing, Arthur stalked around the fire to Merlin’s side and grabbed his arm tightly. “Honestly, what else could I have done Merlin? At least this way I can know that you’re safe.”  

   Merlin flinched and Arthur pulled his hand back looking appalled with himself. “I’m sorry,” he said, calming down slightly. “But what would you have had me do?”

   Stepping towards the fire and away from the prince, if he still was a prince, Merlin sighed angrily. It was all Uther’s fault for suggesting the marriage. “You could have stayed, married the princess and ruled your kingdom as you were meant to.” Falling tiredly onto the grass, Merlin put his hand to his temples in attempt to ease the growing headache. “You could have lived the life you were meant to, but now you’re out here with me and things can never go back to the way they were.”

   Arthur didn’t respond, startled by the pained confession of his closest friend. He stood idly by as Merlin tore anxiously at the grass around him and swore at his luck. A sudden rush of calm flowed through Arthur and he slowly approached the warlock. “What kind of life would it be, though, without my most trusted servant?” Merlin snorted, but didn’t reply. “Really though, that all means nothing to me if the one I have to share it with isn't the one I would choose for myself.”

   Merlin huffed and gazed up at Arthur with a spiteful grin. “And how are you to find that chosen person when you’re alone with me in a forest and not in your kingdom? Hmm?” Turning to stare into the fire, Merlin pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “No court ladies out here for you to woo.”

   Feeling the last of his temper subside, Arthur cautiously sat next to Merlin and nudged him with his shoulder lightly. “Gee I don’t know Merlin, for what reason could I possibly justify leaving the pleasant company of the castle to spend time in a forest alone with you?” Watching as Merlin opened his mouth to say something only to shut it immediately after, Arthur sighed in fond exasperation. Merlin would mull over the question until he found an answer he liked, but that would take too long. “Merlin,” he laughed. “Stop thinking, you’ll hurt yourself.”

   “Oh hardy har, you flea-bitten clotpole,” Merlin snarked. He huffed and turned away from the fire and away from Arthur to hide his frustration at the lack of an answer. Despite Merlin’s quiet muttering, Arthur could hear him easily. “Thinks he’s so funny, the toad. Probably had someone else write his jokes for him.”

   Arthur laughed against his better reason.. “That’s hurtful you know. I come up with my own jokes thank you very much.” His grin faded slightly as Merlin refused to acknowledge him. “If you forgive me, I’ll answer the question?” He saw Merlin’s head perk up and smiled in relief.

   “Well,” Merlin persisted, turning to face Arthur fully. “Aren't you going to tell me now that you've gone and said that?”

   Hiding his grin, Arthur tried not to laugh. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

   Merlin growled at him. “The answer to the question, what is it?”

   “What question?” Barely holding back his laughter at Merlin’s annoyed expression, Arthur turned away to stare into the fire and bit the inside of his cheek. “You’ll want to remind me.”

   Merlin huffed and bit back his snarl. “You know what question you prat. Just tell me.”

   Sensing Merlin’s aggravation, Arthur smiled faintly and tuned to face the golden eyed warlock. “You.”

   The gold in Merlin’s eyes faded quickly and all signs of his annoyance disappeared. He tilted his head and peered at Arthur with questioning eyes. “What do you mean?”

   Keeping eye contact, Arthur lifted an arm and wrapped it around Merlin’s shoulders. “You, you trollop head. I gave it all up for you. I’m out here for you. I gave up my kingdom for you.” Not giving Merlin any time to process, Arthur asked, “Why did you get so angry at the feast?”

   Merlin’s shoulders tensed. Mumbling he said, “I didn’t like the idea of you marrying her.”

   Arthur smiled and leaned his head on Merlin’s hair. “Well, you won’t have to worry about that then. She’s not really my type. Too,” he hesitated. “She was too normal for my taste. She was too not you. Just wouldn't do.”


End file.
